


Chase

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whipped cream is used as a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

Jared dashed out of his trailer, a smile on his face, as a maniacal laughing Jensen trailed closely behind him. “Jensen! Stop!” Jared shouted over his shoulder, laughing as he did.

                “No!” Jensen shouted back, “Run little doggy, run!”

                Jared cursed and picked up the pace, practically sprinting. Jensen chuckled and also sped up. Finally close enough, Jensen threw the pie crust at his co-star, it smack Jared perfectly on the back of his head.

                Jared shouted and stopped dead in his tracks, “Damn it Jensen!”

                Jensen laughed loudly, the man’s arms wrapped around his stomach. Whipped cream dripped down Jared’s back. “You better run,” Jared growled.

                Jensen quickly sobered and sprinted away.

                And the chase was once again on.


End file.
